The Next Generation
by twinsrock
Summary: Alice Lyme and her friends, including the famous Lily Potter, the popular Posie Parish, Hugo, a very interesting boy named Toby, and the girls in Alice's dormitory, have lots of adventures, problems, romance and fun during their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice Lyme had been up since dawn.

She normally slept in, but _today was not a normal day_, Alice reminded herself. It was almost exactly one month before she'd be off to Hogwarts, soon to be her boarding school for the next seven years. But Hogwarts wasn't a normal school- it was a school of magic. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, the school's proper name, suggested that all sorts of wonderful things happened there- as well as all of the…_interesting _things that come with having hundreds of pre-teens and teenagers in one place.

Alice was studying books- but again, these were not normal. These books were spell-books, full of moving pictures and instructions and information on spells. Alice had been reading since she had got up, unable to sleep from excitement. She had been itching to go to Hogwarts, to step into a school for the first time in her life. Her mother had homeschooled her in basic Muggle (non-magic people) standards, namely, math, writing, reading, science, etc., as well as a small bit of magical history that Alice begged her mum to say. Alyse, fearing any breach of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy, had decided against sending either of her daughters to a Muggle school, for while they were untrained they would not be able to control their magic.

Suddenly, Alice stood up and rushed to the window. An owl swooped in front of her home. It may sound strange, but owl post was how wizards communicated. She slumped down back in her seat, uninterested.

In the next room over, Alice's mother, Alyse, saw it tapping at the window. She yawned, pushed a few of her curls behind her ear, and then beckoned the owl in.

"Honey, it's another owl!" She called.

Alice's father, Chris, yelled back, "It's probably for you, Alyse, unless it's one of Chrissie's friends again. I've already had several today, not expecting another."

"Alright, I'll get it." She took the scroll of parchment from the tube on the owl's leg, and carelessly tossed a few Knuts (bronze wizard money) in. She read the message, her eyes widening. "Chris, come here!" She shouted suddenly.

"Really, sweetheart, I'm very busy, and…" He trailed off and sighed. He got up from his desk and walked over to his wife.

"Look at this!" She thrust the letter into his hands.

_Dear Mrs. Alyse B. Lyme,_

_Hogwarts' previous Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wimble, has retired after many long years of service. A new teacher is necessary. You have been selected as the preferred replacement. Please send your owl to Hogwarts with your answer as soon as time allows. Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Flora Zeller, Hogwarts Headmistress_

Chris looked at his wife, bemused. "Wow….wait….Alyse…are you going to accept?"

"Yes, of course." Alyse replied, as a look of disbelief came across his face. She hurriedly continued, "But now we're all going to be at Hogwarts, the whole family, with Alice coming this year! You know, I didn't fancy being all alone at home." She kissed him on the cheek. "I would have missed you too much, darling."

Alyse began busily writing her reply. The owl stuck its leg out in anticipation.

"I get to see you every day_, and _the girls?" Chris said, still in shock.

Alyse laughed. "We can live together, the first time since you got _your _job!" She fastened the finished letter to the owl and watched it soar away.

"Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts…we do make a good pair." He grinned, and kissed her again.

Just then, Alice's sister, Chrissie, appeared in the doorway. "Stop it, Mum, Dad," she groaned. "It's nasty. Stop snogging."

"We have good news, honey!" Alyse said, smoothing Chrissie's straight hair, the absolute opposite from her own. "Go fetch Alice, please, dear."

"But, Mum, I…"

"You listen to your mother, Christina." Chris said firmly. "You'll like the news, now go on."

She stomped away grudgingly. "Parents…" she muttered.

Her parents turned to each other and said simultaneously, "She's _your _daughter." They burst into laughter.

A few minutes later, Chrissie reappeared with Alice beside her. "What is it, Mum?" Alice asked curiously. "Sorry I wasn't here…just studying Chrissie's old spell books, you know…Don't want to be awful when I go to school…Chrissie says it's really difficult, and Daddy expects a lot of us in Charms, so I was studying..."

Alyse turned to Chrissie and gave her a Look. "Don't scare your sister," She scolded.

"No, Mum, I wasn't scared…" Alice protested.

Chrissie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to in the other room." Chris interjected. "After you, ladies."

"Such a gentleman!" remarked Alyse with a hint of sarcasm. Alice giggled.

Chrissie sighed and reluctantly followed the rest of her family. "This better be quick," she said. "I've got to meet Lydia at Diagon Alley in half an hour."

"Are you buying your new spell-books?" Alice piped up. "I want to come too! I want to get my wand so I can start practicing for real." Alice paused and put on her most puppy-dog-ish eyes. "Can I go, Mum? Please?"

"No!" Chrissie cried.

"Chrissie, Alice, hush up and listen to your mother." Chris said, somehow resisting the power of Alice's eyes.

Alyse smiled at him while Alice scowled. "Well, girls, I got an owl today and..."

The girls looked at her, unsurprised. "And what?" Alice prodded.

"There was a letter with it."

"Oh my goodness!" "I simply _can_not believe it!"

"Stop it, you two." Chris said, though he looked amused. "Go on, Alyse."

Alyse continued, "It was from Professor Zeller."

"What did it say, Mum?" Alice asked eagerly.

Chrissie sighed and looked at her watch. "I've got 20 minutes," She said pointedly.

Everyone ignored her.

"Girls, I've been asked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year. And I accepted."

The reactions were immediate and deafening.

Chrissie wailed, "BOTH of my parents are teachers? What my friends will say…oh, this is horrible..."

Alice shrieked with joy, and squealed, "Oh, Mum, you're coming to Hogwarts! Oh, Mum, I'll get to see you every day. Oh, Mum!" She threw herself at her mother.

"Well, I'm glad one of my daughters is taking it well." Alyse turned and sat next to Chrissie. "Are you really upset, dear?"

"Not really, Mum." She sighed. "Just… it's hard enough with Dad there. Everyone else can do what they want to, _their _parents don't know every time they get a detention."

Chris looked stern. "Since when does my daughter get detention?" They all ignored him.

"I know it's hard, sweetie," Alyse said gently. "But we love you, and now the family will be able to live together."

"Oh, I suppose, Mum. But it is hard having Dad there. Everyone teases me, or complains when he gives us homework, and I have to uphold your reputation…"

Chris came and sat next to her as well. "It'll be alright, honey," Alyse comforted.

Alice took hold of the family togetherness and ventured, "Er…Mum? I thought you said we could go get my wand this week? Could we go today, maybe with Chrissie?" She asked hopefully, flashing her puppy dog eyes again.

Alyse opened her mouth with a skeptical look, but Alice barreled on.

"Even Daddy could come, he can finish preparing his lessons later…couldn't he?" Alice looked at her father pleadingly, full of longing. "He can't miss it, besides, we've only got a month, and I want to be ready…"

"You know what today is?" Alyse said suddenly. "You reminded me, Alice. A month from the train's departure, almost…It's Harry Potter's birthday. I need to send a card! He's what, 40 now? No, 39, a year older than me…yes, that's right..."

Her daughters' mouths dropped open. "You know Harry Potter?" they shrieked.

"Yes, I was an old friend of Ginny's at school long ago. Ginny Potter, Harry's wife. Ginny and I were fellow Gryffindors, same year, same classes, good friends…"

Chris turned to his reminiscing wife. "Isn't their daughter about Alice's age?"

"Yes, I believe she is. Actually…" she paused, thinking. "Oh, that's right, their daughter, Lily, is the one who was born two days before you, Alice." Alyse laughed at the awed look on Alice's face. "Maybe you two will be friends at Hogwarts."

"Let's see, don't the Potters have a son your age, Chrissie?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

"James," Chrissie said instantly, in a squeaky sort of voice. "He's in my year, yes…but he's in Gryffindor, of course…on the Quidditch team and everything…" Then she muttered so quietly that nobody but Alice could hear, "Hottest boy in the year…"

Their parents gave each other knowing looks over their daughters' heads. They knew what that squeaky voice meant. It's a good thing they didn't hear Chrissie's muttering, or things might have turned out seriously differently. Alice shot a swift but smirky glance at Chrissie and she narrowed her eyes into her dreaded, "Don't you _dare_" face.

Alice hastily changed the subject. "Mum, I knew you were in Gryffindor, but I never really thought about it. Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor too? Then I'll be with Lily, wonder if she'll like me!" She exclaimed.

"You don't know that Lily will be in Gryffindor."

"Yes, I do, Mum. Her dad's _Harry Potter_."

"I know that, thanks."

"Mum!" Alice said, exasperated. "But I can't be in Gryffindor, Dad's head of Ravenclaw; I've got to be in there…"

"And what does that have to do with anything? In case you've noticed, you take after me much more than your father; you could very well be in Gryffindor!" Alyse remarked.

"Mum…you're being impossible…"

Alyse turned back to Chrissie. "They have another son, right?"

"Yeah…something with an A…he's a little third year though, I don't know much about him…he's in Gryffindor too."

"Not little," Alice huffed. "Only two years younger than you. When _you_ were a third year, you thought you were so big. Don't call him little." Everyone ignored her.

"Albus, that's his name." Chris said suddenly.

"Yes, Albus, that's it." Alyse looked at him. "How'd you remember that?"

He shrugged. "I remember all sorts of random tidbits; you know I'm strange like that, dear."  
Alyse left, smiling at us, and sent an owl to the Potter's. When she came back, everyone were all was still sitting in the same places they'd been when she left. She said impatiently, "Are we going to London or not? C'mon, let's go, you lot."

Half an hour later, the family was standing at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Caldron, a grubby little pub, served as the entrance to Diagon Alley, the wizarding row of shops and stores where most new Hogwarts students bought their supplies for the oncoming year. Outside Ollivander's Wand Shop, Alice gulped, took her mother's hand, and entered the building.

"Ah, you're here for your first wand?" Ollivander said brightly. He was extremely old, eccentric wizard. Alice instinctively shrunk back at the sight of him. A magic measuring tape began measuring her. "That's always an exciting event. Here, try this one. It's elm, 9 4/5 in., unicorn hair, springy, good for Transfiguration."

The magic measuring tape stopped at once. Trembling, Alice took the wand and gave it a feeble sort of flick.

"No, no…let's see…how about this one, black-horn, dragon heartstring, 7 ½ in., particularly good for jinxes?"

Alice again waved it, feeling foolish.

"No, no…here," he said, handing her another. It also received a 'No, no' from Mr. Ollivander. After several tries, all apparently wrong, Mr. Ollivander grinning more with each of her failures, he handed me another box. "This one looks promising…birch, nice spring to it, 8 2/3 in, unicorn hair?" He handed it to her, muttering, "Very like your mum's. Hers was birch too…dragon heartstring though…"

When Alice took this wand and flicked it, it felt different- it tingled down to her toes. It was smooth, and fit perfectly in her hand. Ollivander examined her. "That's your wand, that is," he said simply. Alice took it, grinning. Chris handed Mr. Ollivander some Galleons and the family left the shop.

They bought robes, a pointed hat, spell-books, dragon-hide gloves, a telescope, a cauldron, potions ingredients, a set of scales, and even a tawny owl that Alice immediately named Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom whose symbol was an owl. Athena ruffled her feathers importantly and approvingly of her name. Alice was beaming. "Thanks for getting me all of this!" She gushed. "Do I have everything now, Mum? Do I, Dad?"

Chrissie said, "She has everything I had when I started." She ruffled her sister's hair, to the astonishment of all of them. She was not acting like the 15-year-old they knew.

Alice looked at her sister and grinned. Then she turned to her mum and said, "Mum, do you think I'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? I want to be in both, I honestly don't know!"

"It's all right, sweetie, we'll love you no matter what House you're in," Alyse replied.

Chrissie started, "As long as you're not in Sly…"

Alyse said firmly, with a piercing look at her elder daughter, "No matter what."

"I've got to go, Mum," Chrissie said in a slightly annoyed tone, giving her mother a dark look, back to her regular self. "I'd told Lydia I'd be late- but it's already been an hour- please?"

"Oh, alright," Alyse sighed. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"I suppose I'll try to be." She said, as if it would be an enormous effort on her part.

"Well, come on, let's go back now." Chris said. "Chrissie, you get home somehow. We're not picking you up."

Irritated, Chrissie said, "Whatever, Dad. Goodbye!"

On the morning of September 1, nearly a month after their Diagon Alley trip, everyone dashed frantically around the house, trying to get ready in time. Alyse had made chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast, and although they were delicious, nobody but Chris ate more than a few bites. He had plateful after plateful.

"You should cook like this more often, Alyse!" he said between mouthfuls. "This is the best thing I've eaten since my birthday dinner!"

Alyse laughed. "Christopher Robert Lyme!" she said sternly. "Are you suggesting that I haven't made any thing worth eating since June?"

He said nothing, but leaned over and kissed her.

"Stop that!" Chrissie interjected, annoyed.

Alice came into the room, protesting, "C'mon, we can't miss the train, we…"

Chrissie interrupted, "You two are so disgusting! Besides, we don't have time, we're going to miss the train, and Alice won't be Sorted with the others, and…"

Their parents reluctantly broke apart. "So there's time for you to write letters to all your friends, even though you're going to see them in a few hours, but we don't have time for a quick kiss?" Chris asked innocently.

"Honestly…you two…parents," Chrissie muttered. "Lydia's parents don't snog in the middle of the living room; they at least have to courtesy to do it in private…" She stalked away.

Alice piped up, "I don't care if you snog, but we need to get going, Chrissie's right, I can't miss the Sorting!" She looked anxiously at her parents.

"You two are so funny!" Alyse laughed, while Chris chuckled.

Alice looked hurt. "I wasn't trying to be funny, really, you don't understand." She stomped off as well.

"What did we do to them?" Alyse said indignantly. "Honestly…children…"

A shout of, "We are NOT children!" came from the girls in unison (a rare occurrence that they agreed on anything).

"I am a teenager…" yelled Chrissie.

"And I am a pre-teen!" Alice announced.

"And besides, Mum, you're acting just like us," they said reproachfully.

Chris chuckled again. "How many times have you three had this fight this summer? Honestly…women…"

"Don't you start, Dad!" was mixed with, "Now, now, Chris, dear," exactly the same as all the other times.

As everyone gathered up their luggage, laughing, Alice sat down on her bed for the last time as an uneducated witch. Alice was very excited to go to Hogwarts and learn magic, but she was also very nervous. She was having an internal argument over how she felt.

_Best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world!_

_Everyone's going to except me to be as good as Mum and Dad._

_I get to learn real magic!_

_All the teachers will compare me to Chrissie, even Mum and Dad._

_I'll get to meet the Potters!_

_I'll always be singled out._

_I'll make tons of new friends!_

_If nobody likes me, then I'll have no place to go. I'm stuck there for seven years._

_I get to see Mum and Dad every day!_

_Mum and Dad will always know exactly what I'm doing, and when-er, if-I get detentions or in trouble or in a fight. _

_No matter what House I'm in, they'll be like my family. Plus I'll always have my real family! _

_If I'm in Hufflepuff nobody will know what to do with me. If I'm in Gryffindor, Dad will be disappointed. If I'm in Ravenclaw, Mum will be disappointed. If I'm in Slytherin, everyone will be disappointed and will probably hate me._

_This is it_, Alice thought. _Today is your chance to prove yourself. It's your chance to live up to everyone's expectations….or to not to. You can never have a second first impression. _

Alice took a deep breath, grabbed her trunk, and followed her family out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily Potter stretched and yawned, leaning over to fall asleep again, and then remembered what day it was and leaped up. "I'm going to Hogwarts today! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Lily sang as she grabbed her favorite shirt.

"Ugh, who let the banshee in?" Her brother James slid into the room, his black hair disheveled, grinning.

"James!" Lily was outraged. "I'm only halfway dressed! Get _out_! Or I'll curse you when we get on the train, honest!"

"Like you know any curses yet," James scoffed, "And like you could them on me, anyway."

"You're so full of yourself," said a new voice. Lily immediately knew it was her other brother, Albus.

"ALBUS!" Lily shrieked. "Both of you GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Right NOW!"

"What's all the commotion up here?" Now Lily's dad, Harry, entered the scene.

"MUM!" Lily howled. "ALL THE BOYS ARE IN MY ROOM! AND THEY DIDN'T KNOCK! I NEED SOME PRIVACY IN HERE!"

Harry chuckled. "You are loud, aren't you dear?"

Lily ignored him. "MUM!" She cried again.

Ginny thundered up the stairs. "What in the name of Merlin's beard are you _doing_? James? Albus? Lily? _Harry_?"

Lily said out all in a rush, "I was getting ready, but I wasn't finished, and James…"

"I came in and told her how awful her singing was," James butted in, grinning.

"_James_!" Ginny scolded. "Now, let me listen to Lily. Don't interrupt."

"But he didn't knock, and then he teased me, and then Albus just walked in, and then Dad came in, even though I told them all to GET OUT!"

"Calm down," Harry said, looking alarmed. "Ginny, dear, we…"

Ginny shot a look at her sons and husband. "I'm sorry, dear," she said to Lily. "Leave her be. Go on, get out! And James, don't tease her!" She brandished her wand at them and they scampered out the door. As she walked by the boys, she whispered, "She's very sensitive right now. Be _nice_, James."

Then, pretending she hadn't said anything, yelled, "Hurry up! It's almost time to go already!"

Lily kissed each of her parents on the cheek and walked slowly after James and Albus. She glanced back every few steps. Finally Lily looked over her shoulder once more and ran back to her mum's waiting arms, leaving her brothers going toward the train.

"_Lily_!" Her father said, shocked.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll keep in touch," Ginny said brightly, trying to keep her daughter in good spirits.

"Lily, you've been waiting for this day your whole life!" Harry reminded her. "Well, ever since James started at Hogwarts, anyway." He paused. "It's a day you'll remember forever."

Lily lifted her tear-stained face and gulped. Ginny glared at her husband.

He put up his hands in protest. "Sorry…I…."

But Ginny, in an uncanny likeness of her own mother, started to shout. "DON'T _DO _THAT, HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STRESSING HER OUT LIKE THAT! SHE'S ELEVEN YEARS OLD! TODAY'S GOING TO BE HARD ENOUGH ALREADY…"

People all around them stopped and stared. Lily buried my face in her mum's shoulder again, but this time it was not with tears. Lily finally stopped trying to stifle it, and emerged, giggling heartily, but with pink cheeks of embarrassment.

Then she recognized somebody bustling toward them. "Cut it _out_, Ron!" A familiar voice said.

"Aunt Hermione!" Lily said, still giggling. "Look-maybe you can help-Mum's really mad…"

Meanwhile, Ginny was still screaming at Harry. "SHE'S ALREADY GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE UP TO YOUR REPUTATION, THINK IT'LL BE EASIER THAT YOU'VE GOTTEN HER ALL STRESSED?"

Lily's Aunt Hermione took one look at Harry cowering and her mum yelling and intervened. "Look, Ginny, Harry was only trying to help…"

"Hermione!" Ginny called in normal tones. Harry sighed in relief.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into my husband," Lily's mother said, shaking her head. "Honestly, some days…"

Aunt Hermione grinned. Lily's uncle Ron, and her cousins, Rose and Hugo, were back a few paces behind her. Now that they saw that their aunt wasn't yelling anymore, they approached them from behind. "Well, if it isn't my favorite 11 year old girl going to Hogwarts today!" Uncle Ron said cheerfully.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Ginny said. "I got a bit carried away…"

Harry grinned. "A bit?"

"Love you," Ginny said simply.

"Love you more," Harry replied.

"No, I love you more."

"Pretty sure that's impossible."

"No, it's not, because it's the truth."

"No, it's not the truth!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why do you guys always fight?" Lily complained.

"What are you talking about?" Harry and Ginny said together. "We never fight!"

Ginny and Harry accompanied Lily to the Hogwarts Express followed closely by Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with Hugo and Rose. Lily squeezed their hands and gave them each one last hug. Waving farewell, Lily boarded the train.

Lily's brothers had saved her a seat. Actually, technically Albus saved her a seat. James had argued, "I don't want to sit by my _little sis_-"

But Albus cut him off. "It's Lily's first day. It's a time for family," He had said firmly. There was no arguing with that.

So Albus and a reluctant James had saved Lily a seat, and when their cousins Rose and Hugo arrived, asking if they could share the compartment as well, Albus hospitably invited them in, and James didn't object. He sat sullenly in the corner, watching the pairs of good friends, Rose and Albus and Hugo and Lily, talk, joke, and laugh together. He was soon back to his carefree, joking attitude however, as no one could resist the happy atmosphere in that compartment.

Lily noticed two girls outside the compartment and stood up, but Albus reached the door first.

"Looking for a seat?" Albus asked Alice kindly when they walked by. "You can sit with me and my family. I know what it's like. I barely found a seat my first year, as my brother refused to sit with me once Mum was out of view." He laughed at the memory. "There's room for her," He gestured to Chrissie, "as well."

"Thanks!" Alice said brightly, beaming at Albus. "I'm Alice Lyme; this is my sister Chrissie, what's your name?"

Chrissie suddenly flushed scarlet. "That's your family?" She asked faintly, gesturing to Lily and the others.

"Yes. I'm Albus, Albus Potter; this is my cousin, Rose, and her brother, Hugo, my older brother James, and my little sister Lily."

Alice's mouth dropped open. Then she stuttered, "You're the…the…P-P-Potters?"

"Yes, hello there," James said, pretending he hadn't heard any of it, although he'd obviously been listening. "You're Christina. Ravenclaw, aren't you? And this must be your sis…" He faltered. "This must be your sister?"

"Yes, James," Chrissie squeaked.

"Hi!" Rose said, grinning. Hugo said nothing, just eyed Alice as if he'd never seen a girl before.

Alice and Lily held back giggles at Chrissie's squeak and James' pause with difficulty. They caught each other's eyes, and burst out laughing.

"Oh, are you a first year too?" Lily said delightedly. When Alice nodded, Lily motioned her over.

"I'm a first year," said Hugo nervously.

"Duh, Hugo." Lily said, grinning. "Thanks for sharing." Then, the situation dawning on me, she added, "Oh! That was for Alice." Rose held back a snort.

"Come, sit by me, you two, James can move over there!" Lily glanced furtively at James. "Rose and Chrissie, you don't mind sitting by James, do you?" She asked mischievously.

Rose shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Whatever."

On the other hand, Chrissie blushed again. "I….well…okay," she finished.

James was embarrassed too. "Well, hi, then," He said, trying to sound nonchalant, but his cheeks were as red as the girl's beside him.

Albus, grinning, took the seat between Rose and Alice (who looked very pleased with this set-up). After that, they fell into their own conversations; the first-years talked together, Hugo and Lily telling Alice all about Hogwarts from what their siblings had told them.

"Chrissie never tells me anything about Hogwarts, except to scare me. You're so lucky, Lily, Hugo!" Alice said enviously.

That was when Albus abandoned his attempt to talk to Rose, who was trying to read her new spell book. Finally he leaned over to the first years, and said, "I'll tell you some more about what's at Hogwarts."

Alice beamed at him, hanging on his every word as he continued. Hugo and Lily were interested too, but not nearly as much as Alice.

Albus said something about how everyone at Hogwarts knew him in an offhand way, and Lily and Alice both heaved a little sigh, thinking how everyone would know them too. They caught each other's eyes again and grinned.

Alice and Lily had quickly become friends. They were very alike, though not in looks- Alice had sparkling cloudless sky-blue eyes, wavy chestnut hair, and dimples, and Lily with her fiery red hair, and her brown eyes like melted chocolate with swirls of caramel, and freckles sprinkled across her face, they were both pretty in their own, different ways.

"Oh, I hope I'm in Gryffindor with you three!" Alice said passionately. "I know you're in Gryffindor, Albus. Lily, Hugo, I'm sure you will too. But is it wrong to feel so, as my dad's Head of Ravenclaw?" She asked, concerned.

Hugo shrugged, still gawking at her. Albus gasped. "Professor Lyme is your _father_?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, but not the only 'Professor Lyme' at Hogwarts now. Mum's teaching this year, too!"

"Your _mum_?" Albus asked in amazement. "What subject?

"She's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're lucky; both your parents at Hogwarts!" Lily piped up.

"I guess," she said uncomfortably. Alice and Lily kept chatting with Albus, Hugo chiming in occasionally, but he seemed to be sort of uncomfortable around them, or perhaps just around Alice.

Rose was still reading, not noticing anything around her, munching on snacks she bought from the trolley. She offered Albus a Chocolate Frog. He took it, and handed it to Alice, who beamed.

Meanwhile, Chrissie and James were talking too, much more awkwardly.

"I…well…h-how's your family?" Chrissie tried.

"They're good. Dad had a great birthday last month; he liked the card your mum sent. Mum's okay too, and my siblings are fine," James replied. "Er…How's your family?"

Chrissie stammered, "Er…they're f-fine…we'll just have to ad-adjust, I suppose."

"Whatdya mean, adjust?" James asked, interested.

"Mum's teaching this year, too." Chrissie managed not to stutter this time.

He looked astonished. "Really? What's she going to teach?"

"Oh…Defense Against the Dark Arts…your favorite…" Chrissie said trying to sound offhand and failing miserably.

"How'd you know it was my favorite?" James asked.

She looked surprised that he'd asked. "I mean, your dad…"

James suddenly looked dark. "Oh, so you think I'm just like my dad, huh? Well, you're wrong actually. I don't have a scar on my forehead, and I don't look just like him, either, that's Albus." They both automatically turned to look at Albus, who was still talking animatedly with the first years. James continued, "If you just like me for my name, and my family, I'll have nothing to do with you." He turned away abruptly.

"Please, James, I didn't mean it!" Chrissie cried. "I'm not, I'm not like that! The real reason I know it's your favorite class, I just didn't want to say it, is that I kind of tried to learn a lot about you because…I really….I really…" she paused, searching for the right way to put it.

"Oh." James understood without her finishing. "I'm sorry, Christina."

"Don't apologize, James, it was me, I was stupid…and James, you…you can call me Chrissie." Chrissie turned red.

"Alright, then, I'm sorry, Chrissie." And that was the end of that, as the prefects came down the rows suddenly.

"It's time to change into your robes!" A boisterous Hufflepuff shouted.

Chrissie rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I'm not a prefect," she said to James, who laughed. Chrissie looked pleased with herself.

"Ooh, our new robes," Alice and Lily said together and began giggling.

"Here, we'll change over here, then…" Albus, James, and Hugo disappeared behind the luggage racks.

The girls quickly changed, except Rose, who was already in her robes, and were seated when the boys returned. Lily saw Alice stroking her new Chocolate Frog card, (the one Albus had given her) and she pocketed it.

The train lurched to a stop. Everyone grabbed their luggage off the racks. "Here, let me get that for you, Chrissie," James said, taking her trunk.

"Thank you, James," Chrissie said quietly, staring at the floor.

Alice and Lily began giggling again. "Oh, stop it!" Albus snapped.

They stopped abruptly. Alice looked shocked.

"Albus, what is it?" Lily asked in a small voice.

Albus knelt down, so he was about Alice's, Hugo's, and Lily's height. He looked at them solemnly. "It is almost time for your Sorting. This is a most serious time, one you will remember forever, and will affect your life forever." He paused, noticing the scared look on their faces, and added, "Don't be too worried, though."

He rose, and with his hand firmly on his sister's shoulder, guided Alice, Hugo, and Lily to the boats, where the first years rode to Hogwarts across the lake. "See you in a bit," he said, as he walked to the carriages that drove the older students to the school.

They nervously boarded a boat together, with another anxious first year girl. Nobody said much as they made the dreary journey to the castle. The whole way, Hugo gazed at Alice, the other girl stared at Lily, and Alice and Lily gawked at the enormous castle.

Meanwhile, Chrissie and James were walking side by side, very awkwardly, to a carriage. By the time they arrived, because they had been on the back of the train, and they'd been in no hurry, the only carriage left was the one with Albus and Rose. As the two cousins were talking quite loudly- Rose having finally abandoned her book- without any notice of the other two, it left James and Chrissie quite free to converse among themselves.

They didn't say much, however, but as the carriage neared the school, James almost grabbed Chrissie's hand, but hesitated. Chrissie thought she had seen him move his hand towards hers, but maybe she was just imagining things….hoping things so strongly she could've sworn she saw it.

Chrissie almost put her head on James' shoulder after that but couldn't quite muster up the courage. They kept sneaking looks at each other and once they glanced up at the same moment, and then looked away, embarrassed. As soon as Hogwarts Castle loomed into view, they quickly left the carriage.

She wondered if James could ever like her, a handsome, popular, famous boy like him. Chrissie was sure many girls liked him, some much prettier than she. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, still dreamy.

All of the first years tumbled into the Great Hall, shivering, and the Sorting began.

Alice and Lily looked at each other nervously. They watched as the first of their number was Sorted; Abet, Greg became a Hufflepuff.

They sighed with relief. _It wasn't so bad after all_, Alice thought. _You_ _just had to put that old hat on_. Alice and Lily watched the Sorting with widening eyes, as "Berlet, Holly" became the first new Ravenclaw. Everyone at the second table clapped and cheered.

"Ooh, look there's Dad, and Mum!" Alice whispered, gesturing to the staff table where her parents were seated, her father still applauding Holly. "There, do you see them?"

The girls stopped while "Clarke, Toby!" was Sorted into Gryffindor. Alice and Lily looked eagerly at him, Lily because he was going and sitting across from her brothers, Alice for no apparent reason.

"Look, they're next to each other…" Alice continued, her cheeks now slightly pink. "Mum's by that man, wearing the green, there…."

Lily nodded. "Yes, I see them, by Nev- er, Professor Longbottom. Your mum's pretty, like you."

Alice started, "_I'm_ not pretty, it's _you_ who…"

Suddenly there came the shout of, "Lyme, Alice!"

Alice nervously scampered to the Sorting Hat. She gingerly set the patched hat on her head.

"Hmmm…" The hat muttered. She nearly jumped. The hat ignored her and continued, "Like your mum, oh yes, and your father too. Well …I suppose the best place…yes…RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. All the Ravenclaws clapped loudly. Lily smiled encouragingly at Alice. She grinned back at her and at her father, trying to avoid her mother's slightly crestfallen face.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia!"

There was a pause. Then the hat announced, "RAVENCLAW!" Whispers spread like wildfire throughout the Great Hall. A Malfoy, a for sure Slytherin, had been placed in RAVENCLAW?

The girl's brother glared at her. "Dad's going to be furious," he hissed as she passed him on her way to the table. She turned white.

The Sorting continued; there were several new Gryffindors and quite a lot of Hufflepuffs, another Ravenclaw and two Slytherins.

Parish, Posie, was proclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Then, "Potter, Lily!"

Trembling, Lily walked over to the chair, and placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat proclaimed.

"Good job, Lily!" Albus exclaimed as she sank, relieved, into the seat next to him.

"Shh!" James said. "Look, its Hugo's turn!"

Sure enough, "Weasley, Hugo!" was announced. Lily waited with bated breath for the house of her cousin.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone looked astonished and the whispers spread again. "A Weasley in Ravenclaw?"

"There's lots of random Ravenclaws this year!" Alice heard a boy say. But all of the Ravenclaws clapped anyway.

Hugo approached his new House table. "May..." he faltered. "May I sit down here?" he asked Alice faintly.

"Of course you can!"The feast appeared on the table. "Wow!" she breathed. Then Alice caught Lily's eye, and waved.

"Are you waving to Lily?" Hugo asked.

"Yes!" She said, with true enthusiasm, as she filled up her plate, heaping it with food. "I bet we're going to be _best _friends now!"

"Do you think," Hugo began, also filling his plate, "that…that _we_ could ever be friends?"

Alice had just taken a big bite of potatoes. Then she swallowed. "Yes," Alice said finally. "I thought we already were, but let's make it official. We're friends."

Hugo looked relieved. "Good. I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw, besides you."

"Oh. Well, this is my sister, Chrissie, you saw her on the train, she's a fifth year," Alice said, setting down her fork. "Chrissie, this is Hugo."

"Hello," Chrissie said, then turned back to her friends, as they were discussing every move of James', before Hugo had time to reply. "Stop bothering me, Alice."

"Well, she's nice," Hugo said sarcastically.

Alice laughed, and Hugo inadvertently beamed. "Sometimes she's very like a teenager, other times she's really nice," she explained.

"Do you know any other Ravenclaw first years?" Hugo asked, stabbing a piece of meat with his fork.

"No, I don't know any first years yet besides you and Lily," Alice replied, shrugging. "Sorry."

"I'm a first year!" said a girl two seats to the right of her, smiling. Her hair was in a long blond plait, her eyes were blue, and her smile was bright.

"What's your name?" Alice asked.

"Holly!" she said. "I was born on Christmas Eve, and Mum really couldn't think of a better name for me." She grinned again.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you," Alice said.

Hugo sort of bumped into her. "Oh, and this is Hugo," Alice said. "Hugo, Holly. Holly, Hugo."

Holly said, "Good to know you, Hugo!"

"Yeah," Hugo said.

"He's Lily's cousin. You know, Lily _Potter_."

"_Lily Potter_?" Holly squealed. "He's actually _related_ to _her_?"

"She's in our year, you know," Alice said, enjoying the look on Holly's face. "She's quite nice, a wonderful friend."

Holly's eyes were huge, and she kept asking questions about Lily, and Alice (and occasionally Hugo) kept answering them.

Finally, the subject seemed to be exhausted, at least for now. "I can't wait to go to the common room!" Holly said.

"Yeah, me too!" Alice agreed.

"I heard it's fabulous," Holly continued excitedly. "I'm so glad I've met someone in my dormitory! I'm sure we'll all be the best of friends!"

"I'm going to be in your dormitory too," said someone from further down the table. "I'm Cassiopeia. Or, well, you guys can call me Cassie." The blonde girl half-smiled hopefully.

"Aren't you a Malfoy?" Hugo asked accusingly, dropping his fork with the bite all ready, forgotten.

Her smile faltered. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Your dad was a Death Eater! Your dad and his group wanted to kill my uncle!" Hugo shouted. He said to Holly, "Lily's dad", in an undertone, and she gasped. He turned his back on both Holly and Cassie and spoke again to Alice, "Don't bother with scum like her. We'll find more friends, don't worry, though I pity you for having to share a dormitory with her," he spat.

Shocked, Alice just sat there, not even eating. She almost felt bad for Cassie. What her father had done long ago wasn't Cassie's fault…but Alice understood how Hugo felt too. Cassie's dad had wanted to hurt-to kill- Harry Potter, Lily's dad! Alice didn't know the whole story, but Hugo seemed sure of his facts.

Cassie turned away also, tears on her cheeks. "I thought somebody would like me here," she said softly. "I thought because I wasn't in Slytherin, they'd realize I'm not like the rest of the Malfoys, that I'm like my mum…"

Alice decided not to press the issue. _I can talk to her later, when Hugo's not there, in the dormitories_, she thought.

They resumed eating, but the cheerful mood was gone. The smile had even dimmed on Holly's face. Soon, Alice was so full she could scarcely eat another bite. Suddenly, the food vanished, and a witch stood up.  
"The headmistress," Hugo whispered to Alice.

Then the witch said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I am your headmistress, Professor Zeller."

"You were right," Alice whispered back.

Hugo beamed again as Professor Zeller continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce our new staff member to you, Professor Lyme. Not your Charms teacher, we've had _him_ for awhile…"

She paused while an outbreak of laughter rang across the room. Then she continued, "But his wife, Alyse Lyme, taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

There was a gasp. Professor Wimble had been Defense Against the Dark Arts for as long as any of the students could remember. Only the teachers, the Potters, Rose, Hugo, Chrissie and Alice were unsurprised.

"Let's all welcome her to Hogwarts!"

Everyone clapped, and then looked at Chrissie and Alice, as if their faces would give another surprise as big as the one about their mum. Alice blushed, embarrassed, but Chrissie didn't seem to mind much.

Just then, Professor Zeller rose again. "Just as a reminder, students are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Quidditch tryouts will take place sometime during the month, at the Captain's leisure. Please remember that any wrongdoing will be punished with points taken away from your House, but good deeds will result in awarding points to it." She paused. "That will be all. Prefects, lead your House to your common rooms."

There was a great clattering and sudden outbreak of noise. "Over here, please, Ravenclaws!" A boy's voice rang out.

A girl said commandingly, "First years, here!"

Hugo and Alice, followed by Cassie, Holly, and a number of other Ravenclaws, scampered after the boy and girl up a long, winding staircase to a door. "This is our tower," the boy explained. "It's where we sleep."

The girl said, "To get in, you need to answer a question correctly. If you get it wrong, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right. Our common room is in here; it is where we do homework, relax, and, to use the slang phrase, 'hang out'," She finished stiffly.

As they approached the door, the door spoke. "What is stronger than all, and can never be defeated?" The door asked.

The prefects paused. "Love," the boy said finally.

"Well done!" The door said as it swung forward to admit them.

"Wow," Alice breathed as they all entered. "It's beautiful!" She admired the arched windows, the beautiful decorated room with silver stars, and everything else in dark blue and gold.

Hugo looked at her with the same awe on his face that Alice had for the tower.

A bit unnerved, she stepped back and said, "Hugo? Are you alright?"

"I…I…was just looking at the diadem of Ravenclaw," he said weakly, though he had not been doing anything of the sort.

"What of Ravenclaw?" Alice asked.

Hugo surprised, answered, "The diadem of Ravenclaw. Look!" He pointed to the fantastic statue of Ravenclaw with her diadem neatly placed on her white curls.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," She read dreamily. "Thanks for showing me that, Hugo, it's really neat."

Hugo, grinning, said. "Alice, do you want to sit down? There are some nice comfy chairs over here…"

Chrissie walked in front of them, laughing with her best friend, Lydia. "This is my sister Alice," she said, pointing her out. Then they walked on, but before they were out of earshot, Hugo and Alice heard Lydia say, "Is that her boyfriend? She's a bit young, really."

Cheeks burning, Alice said, "No, I think I'll go…er, unpack in my dormitory."

"Oh, alright, then," he said, ears as red as her cheeks. "I'll turn in early too."

We went to the stairs; Alice turning right, Hugo left. "Well, good night," Hugo said. "'Night," Alice replied, as she climbed up the stairs, forgetting her promise to herself to try and make up with Cassie, trying to forget about what Chrissie's friend had said; trying to be innocent, naive, and happy.

The next morning, when Alice woke up, she greeted the other 5 girls in her dormitory: Holly, Leah, Caitlin, Olivia, and Cassie. They said hello back, Cassie extremely quietly.

"You know, I don't blame you, Cassie, for anything your father did," Alice said, suddenly remembering her promise. "I'm sorry he did those things, but I'm sure he's a better person now…and I'm not going to dislike you because of what your father did a long time ago."

Cassie looked at me gratefully. "Thank you for understanding," she said, still almost inaudibly.

The girls changed into their robes and went down to breakfast together. They were very different; the only thing they had in common was the dark circles under their eyes, everyone but Cassie because they had been talking late into the night, while Cassie had been reading her spell-books.

"Are you excited for our classes?" Leah asked, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"I can't wait to learn magic! And we have my dad first, too!" Alice cried.

"I've been studying for months, Mum's shown me everything," Cassie said determinedly. "I'm ready."

Olivia wailed, "I'm Muggle- born! It was such a surprise when I got my letter; I barely got my books and wand last week! I don't how to do anything! I'm sure to be awful!"

"I'm half and half, but my dad didn't say anything about studying," Caitlin said, concerned.

Holly, always optimistic and never without a smile, replied, "Oh, we'll all be fine. The professors will teach us everything. You'll all be wonderful."

They took their places at the table. "Look, the post!" somebody shouted. Owls were everywhere, flying and dropping parcels onto the students' plates.

"Alice, Holly, you got something!" Leah said.

"Ooh, look, I bet this is the parcel Mum promised!" Holly said, clutching hers eagerly.

The other girls squealed as Holly opened her package of treats and passed them around, looking eagerly at Alice when their share was eaten. But if they expecting more food they were disappointed; Alice's was a letter.

"Read it aloud, Alice," Caitlin prodded, hoping for some juicy gossip as food was not to be found.

"Not if she doesn't want to," Holly added, still munching on the last of her chocolate.

Alice read it through quickly, and then stuffed it into her bag, blushing as bright as Lily's hair.

"Who was it from?" asked Olivia, forgetting her troubles, at least for the moment.

"Oh…just someone," she said evasively.

"A letter, Alice?" Chrissie sat down next to Alice. "You tell me who it's from, or I'll tell Mum you're keeping secrets!"

"It's from…a boy," Alice was much less innocent now. She was acting more like Chrissie, who blushed anytime anyone mentioned anything even close to the subject of James or the Potters.

"Who?" Chrissie said at once, along with Alice's dormitory mates. The rest of the table was pretending not to listen, but most of them were doing just that.

"Yeah, who's your boyfriend?" A second year boy asked, followed by loud guffawing from his mates.

"You leave her be!" Cassie said furiously and loudly, a big change from the quiet girl up in the dormitory.

"Ooh, found yourself a Death Eater's brat, first year," the boy said to Alice. "Maybe her father will try to kill your father next!"

Chrissie looked at Cassie. "You're a Malfoy!" She realized.

"So what if I am?" Cassie retorted, crossing her arms. "Just because my dad used to…it doesn't matter…I'm not my dad!" She said, flipping her white-blond hair, her piercing brown eyes fierce. "Alice is the only one who's smart enough, and nice enough, to look past my dad and see me! But I'm sure even she'll treat me like scum!" Cassie abruptly left the Great Hall, slamming her fork down, glaring at Alice as if it were all her fault.

"What's going on over here?" James suddenly came into view. He turned to the boy. "Are you harassing Alice, and that other girl?"

"Well…I…" The boy was scared, being confronted with a fifth year. It helped that James was extremely well known, popular, on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was very tall. "Er…I suppose, sort of," the boy said.

"That's my…" He stopped. "That's Chrissie's sister!" he growled. "Don't tease her, especially as she's a first year!"

"You tell him, James!" Chrissie positively beamed at him.

"One more move from you," he jabbed the kid, "and you're history."

He turned to Alice. "Are you alright?" James asked her. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Her mates were practically drooling. "He's SO hot," Caitlin sighed.

He turned his head. Caitlin gulped when she realized he had heard, but at the same time almost fainted of happiness, as _James Potter _was looking at her. He smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement, and Caitlin sighed both with relief and pure delight.

James grinned again, this time at Chrissie– while she, of course, blushed- and walked back to his table, glaring at the second year boy, who instantly looked terrified.

Alice and her mates left to the hall to Charms. On the way, they discussed breakfast. "Why didn't you tell us your sister is friends with _James Potter_?" Caitlin asked dreamily. Everyone besides Alice (and the Potters themselves) put great emphasis on all of the Potters' names.

"I didn't think to," Alice shrugged. "Lily said James talks about Chrissie a lot, but she's only mentioned him once…but she kept blushing…"

"You know _Lily_, too?" She shrieked.

"Yes, we're good friends. Albus invited us to sit on the train with them yesterday, so we did."

They nearly fainted. "You…_Potters_… train…ahh!" The girls squealed.

Holly gasped, "I knew that you knew _Lily_….but you know all of the _Potters'_ kids? _All_ of them? Ahh!"

Even practical Leah was blown away. "You sat with them on the train! Ahh!"

"Who are these Potter people?" Olivia asked. "Was one the guy who came to our table? I'm so confused! Ahh!"

"Tell us EVERYTHING," they demanded. "Right now."

"We'll be late for Charms, it's my first class with my dad, I can't…"

There was no arguing with the look on their faces. "Oh, alright," Alice said, but she kept walking as she spoke. Alice explained everything important that had happened since she had met _him _-er, Albus- on the train, except who the letter was from.

"Wow!" Caitlin breathed.

"Ahh!" The girls screamed again.

"We're here," Olivia said, trembling slightly. She pushed open the door, we stepped inside. Alice saw that Cassie was already in a seat, refusing to look/talk/acknowledge them. The Ravenclaw boys were there too.

"Hello!" Chris smiled at others, and then turned to his daughter. "Alice, when do you first have Defense Against the Dark Arts? Alyse asked me today, but I didn't know."

"I have her first thing tomorrow, Dad. What are we learning in here today?"

"You'll just wait and see," he said, winking. "And here are the others!"

The Slytherins pushed their way into the room. Hugo motioned to the seat next to him, so Alice sat, before any of the Slytherins could.

"Hi, Alice!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hello," Alice replied, still not looking Hugo full in the face. "Oh, look, Dad's starting!"

For her father had stood up. "Hello. This is your first class, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said loudly while everyone else nodded. She blushed.

A boy laughed at her. Chris turned to him. "There will be no laughing at other students, no matter how funny the situation is. Later, when we are actually practicing certain charms, you will all look ridiculous. Do that again and you will be punished."

"You're just saying that because she's your daughter," the boy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Chris' eyebrows were raised. "There will be no talking out of turn. And what you said," he sniffed, "is not true."

Chris took his wand out of his robe pocket and shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Leah's new spell-book began floating in midair. "This is what you will be doing today," he said. "Some may think it's a bit advanced for your first class, in your first year, but I believe in you." He smiled.

They all gaped at him. "It's not too difficult. I have feathers for you to practice with, they're quite simple. Just take your wand out, point it at one, and say, "Wing-are-dee-um Lev-ee-oh-sah and wave it with a little flick at the end," He said loudly and clearly, demonstrating the wand movement.

The students whipped out their wands excitedly. "My first spell!" Olivia whispered.

Then shouts of, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" rang across the room. Nobody seemed to have accomplished anything. But then somebody shouted, "Look! The Malfoy girl's done it!"

Cassie had levitated her feather on the second try. "Well done, well done!" Chris said beaming. "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Everyone tried again. An hour later, most people had done it, even Olivia, but not Alice. Cassie had progressed to levitating books. "I just…can't…do...it!" Alice cried angrily.

"Has everyone managed for their feather to leave the tabletop?" Chris asked.

"Alice hasn't," the boy who laughed at her earlier said. "Not much of a Daddy's girl, are you then?"

Chris walked to me, ignoring the boy. "Need some help, dear?" Alice nodded miserably.

He grasped her wrist and led Alice through the movements. "Now you try," he said.

Alice tried once more. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She cried.

"No, no," he said. "Don't jab your wand. You flick it, like this." He demonstrated again. "You can do it."

Alice shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!", and flicked her wand, but still nothing happened. Her face fell. "I can't do it, Dad," she whispered.

Then the bell rang. "Alice, practice for homework. Goodbye, everyone. Have a good day," he dismissed.

Alice ran out with her friends, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm awful at Charms!" Alice wailed.

Hugo was just behind her. "You're not, you're not, Alice! You're a marvelous witch, I just _know_ it. Everyone has something they struggle with!"

"I can't. That's my dad's class. I _have_ to be good at it!"

"It's alright, Alice, I'm sure you'll get it," Holly said brightly. "Let's go to lunch, then Transfiguration!"

"I'm sure to be awful there too," Alice said unhappily.

They went off to lunch, and everyone tried to cheer her up. In better spirits, after lunch, they walked to Transfiguration.

Just then, the group almost ran into a group of older boys. One of them stuck out his leg and tripped Alice. His friends all laughed.

Alice fell on her face, and her stuff went everywhere. She began to cry again. Then Alice looked up and saw one of the boys. "James?" She gasped.

He looked horrified. "Alice? Oh, no, I didn't know it was you…"

Chrissie hurried over from the other side of the hall. "Alice, are you okay? What happened?" she cried.

"James' friend tripped me and he laughed!" Alice said shrilly.

"JAMES?" Chrissie shrieked, astonished. "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded, still crying. "Look, there he is."

James and his friends were sprinting down the hall. "James Sirius Potter, you get back here RIGHT NOW!" Chrissie shouted.

He stopped dead. Everyone in the hall was watching them now, except for his mates, who were trying to silently creep away without Chrissie noticing them.

Chrissie asked furiously, "What did you do to my sister?"

"I…I…it wasn't me, it was Barry, Barry Bolin," James said, pointing to another boy, who made a hasty escape.

"But you laughed? And he tripped her ON PURPOSE?"

"Yeah," James said sheepishly. "I didn't know it was your sister. I'm sorry."

"Why should it matter? I thought you were…" She stopped for a moment, and then continued, "I _never_ would have expected you to be a part of harassing her! Or _any_ first year! Or _any _girl! Or _anyone_!"

James looked at her. Maybe the more times he said 'sorry', the more Chrissie would understand. "I'm really sorry, Chrissie," he said softly.

"Apologize to Alice," she snapped, "not me."

"I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice was still crying. "Chrissie, all my new stuff- it's ruined! And look at my wrist!" Her wrist had a huge bruise and cut on it. "Ouch," Alice winced.

Even more ashamed, James turned to leave. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"James! I don't ever want to speak to you again, you deceitful, rude, mean creep!" Chrissie yelled. "And I'm telling my mum and dad!"

Hearing her sister say 'Mum', Alice wailed, "Chrissie! Take me to Mum!"

"What class do you have next?" She asked, ignoring James' stammered excuses.

"Transfiguration," Alice said, sniffling. "Aren't you going to be late for your class?"

"It's History of Magic, I'm fine."

"Thanks," She said tearfully.

Alice's mates had gathered up her stuff. "I'll carry it," said Olivia, hoisting my pack on her shoulder. "You don't want to hurt your arm more."

"Thanks," Alice said. "You guys are good friends." She gave them a watery smile.

"Let's go!" The girls, carrying my stuff, walked quickly away. "We'll save you a seat!" They called.

Supported by Chrissie, Alice walked toward Alyse's classroom, James trailing along behind, still calling out apologies unheeded by anyone. "I hope Mum can fix me up," Alice said, wiping her nose.

They entered the classroom. "Mum, a fifth year _Gryffindor_ boy tripped Alice," Chrissie said, saying Gryffindor as if it were a bad word. The Gryffindors in the room looked offended. "Some of her stuff's ruined, and she's got a _nasty _bruise. She has Transfiguration next, though. Can you fix her up?"

"Yes, of course. Off you go, Chrissie." To Alice, she said, "Oh, honey, are you all right?"

"Yes, Mum. Can I get new books, though? Two of mine are completely covered with ink."

"Sure. We can send for some, but they probably won't come for a few days. Can you make it until then?"

"Yes," Alice said. She glanced around the room. The students were also first years, though not in her House. Everyone looked solemn, or scared, except Lily, who just looked surprised and worried. Apparently they didn't realize that they were so vulnerable. Alice mouthed to Lily, "_James", _but Lily didn't see her, or if she did, she didn't understand.

Alyse took out her wand, and said, "_Episkey_!" Good as new, Alice left, and Chrissie, who had been waiting outside the door, led her to Transfiguration.

Alice hurried to the seat Caitlin had saved for her. "Thanks," Alice whispered.

The professor looked momentarily stern, but Chrissie shook his head at him. "Ask Mum later," she said, as she left to go off to History of Magic.

He continued as though nothing had happened, but smiled at Alice. "Today we are turning matchsticks into needles," he continued, as he obviously had been talking before Chrissie and Alice had walked in. "Get started!"

Alice took out her wand with the others. Everyone tried repeatedly, but only Hugo and Alice accomplished anything. Hers was a real needle, and Hugo's had turned silver, but it wasn't pointy. She beamed. He looked pleased.

Their professor was astounded. "Well done! 20 points to Ravenclaw!"

Alice beamed again. The professor said, "Both of you, taking after your mums! Great job! Class is adjourned!"

In the hall, Alice asked Hugo, "What did he mean, taking after our mums?"

"My mum's good at spells," Hugo said, shrugging.

"Wait…if you're Lily's cousin…oh! What's your mum's name?" She asked interestedly.

"Hermione," he answered, a bit confused. "Why?"

Alice continued excitedly, "Was she Hermione Granger before she married your dad?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have her Chocolate Frog card!" Alice cried. "Alb- I mean, I got it on the train." She blushed as bright as Lily's hair before hastily continuing, "I think I have your dad's, too, come to think of it. Your mum was such a good witch, no wonder you're in Ravenclaw!"

Hugo began, "But, Alice, Mum was in Gryffindor…"

"But she was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," she interrupted. "Anyway, why do you think he said that I was taking after _my _mum?"

"Maybe just because your mum's good at spells, too," he said, shrugging. "She must be, to become a teacher."

"She is…but Transfiguration? Hmm…." Alice mused.

"Let's go back to the tower," Leah put in.

"Okay," he agreed, eagerly looking at Alice. "Aren't you coming, Alice?"

"No." Alice squirmed, looking embarrassed. "Er…Dad wanted to see me," she said and rushed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Chrissie with the rest of the fifth year Ravenclaws had finished their dull History of Magic lesson, and were having DADA with the Gryffindors. They were practicing Shield Charms. Alyse had paired the kids up, putting the girls and boys from opposite houses. The Ravenclaw boys were pleased, and most of the girls, but not Chrissie. She kept signaling No, but her Alyse put her with James anyway.

"Mum!" Chrissie hissed. She gave James a murderous look.

"Girls, begin hexing," Alyse said, feigning ignorance of her daughter's uncomfortable situation. "Boys, attempt to block. I'll tell you when to switch. Go!"

Chrissie furiously kept casting hexes at James. A Stinging Hex and "_Diffindo!"_' which Chrissie meant to give James a cut but instead ripped his shirt. Some of the girls screamed with happiness when Chrissie did this one. She shouted, "_Diffindo_!" again and this time it gave James a deep cut. Afterwards she shouted, "_Tarantellagra_!" which made James dance uncontrollably. Everyone was laughing at him, but James didn't seem to care. "I deserve it," he said, as the curse wore off. "I'm not going to block you, Chrissie."

Alyse had been very harsh and aloof with the Gryffindor boys all lesson. Now, as she saw James not even attempting to block anything, she said crisply, "Five points from Gryffindor. You must TRY, James."

James shook his head, but Alyse didn't see. "Class, it's time to switch! Boys hex, and girls block!"

Shouts of "_Protego_!" filled the room, mixed with various hexes.

Once again, James didn't do anything. Chrissie readily performed the Shield Charm, ready to block the curse that never came.

"Curse me, already," she snapped.

"No." James said quietly. "I won't hex you, Chrissie."

"Here, I'll help you practice," the boy who tripped Alice, Barry Bolin, said readily. He shouted, "_Furnunculus_!"

Chrissie, who hadn't been expected anything from that direction, or any curses at all, was suddenly covered with large, pus filled boils. "Mum!" She wailed.

"That's absolutely not allowed, Barry," Alyse snapped. "You may only attempt to hex your partner. You will have detention in here tomorrow. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Perform the counter-jinx on my daughter immediately."

He said something, but it didn't work. He looked horrified and kept stammering apologies, but no one paid any attention.

"Someone, please go escort Chrissie to the hospital wing," Alyse said.

"I will," James volunteered instantly.

He opened the door for Chrissie, and she stumbled after him. It was very painful for her to walk, as the boils covered even her feet.

James asked awkwardly, "Do you want me to…er…carry you or something?"

Chrissie glared at him. "Don't you dare," she spat, "even _try _to touch me."

Looking crestfallen, he said, "Chrissie, please don't be mad still. I'm really sorry, honestly."

"Liar."

James opened the door for Chrissie. "Please…" he said softly.

She ignored him. "Madame Pomfrey? I got hit with the _Furnunculus _curse…can you help?"

"Of course," she said. "Oh dear, you got hit well."

James turned to go. "Aren't you going to wait for your friend here?" she asked. "Class is nearly over."

"He's _not _my friend."

Madame Pomfrey, misunderstanding, said, "_Oh_. So you two are…_closer_ then friends, then?" she winked.

Chrissie looked at James, full of loathing. "In his dreams," she scoffed.

He looked crestfallen again. "Chrissie, I…"

"Alright. If she doesn't want you here, then leave," Madame Pomfrey said bluntly.

He left sadly, but he kept looking back. He mouthed _I'm sorry,_ as he left but Chrissie held her head high and ignored it all. Madame Pomfrey fixed her up, and she went to dinner, looking everywhere but the Gryffindor table.

**********8

With every step, as Alice went farther and farther away from her friends, laughing and chatting without a care in the world, she felt worse. As Alice turned the handle and walked into her dad's office, her feelings were evident on her face.

"Alice, dear!" Her dad cried as he hurried to her. Alyse was right behind him. "Your mother and I were just talking. We heard that you were spectacular in Transfiguration!"

Alice went pink with pleasure. "I turned my matchstick into a needle," she said proudly.

"Yes, well done!" Alyse said.

Alice smiled. "Mum," she said, hesitating slightly, "why did the professor say that I was 'taking after you' when I did it?"

"Transfiguration was my best class."

"Really?" Alice said, surprised. "But you're teaching…"

"I know. I was almost as good at DADA, but not quite. But that's not what we're here to talk about."

"Is it about…" Alice lowered her voice. "Charms?"

"No, no," Chris waved his hand as if that were unimportant to the conversation. "We went to talk to you about a letter you got this morning."

Alice turned red. Alyse leaned closer and said inquiringly, "Chrissie said it was from a boy."

"You can tell us, honey," Chris encouraged.

"Oh, Chrissie told you?" She tried to keep her voice pleasant, but her anger was obvious.

"Yes, and we are your parents, and have the right to know," Alyse returned. "Who was it from?"

"Just somebody. But it wasn't anything important, really."

"WHO?" Chris asked sternly. "You tell us!"

Alice opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Alice Blank Lyme, you tell us _this instant_, young lady!"

"Alright!" She sighed. "It was from… Hugo."

"Hugo WEASLEY?" Alyse said, surprised.

"Yes," Alice said. She took out the letter. "It just says…" Alice couldn't bear to say it aloud. "Well, here, read it." She thrust it into her mother's hands.

It read:

_Dear Alice,_

_I've wanted to meet you for years, ever since I saw your picture. I saw it when your mum sent a Christmas card to the Potter's. I took it, and it's been in my room since. I like to look at your happy, smiling face waving out of the picture. I really like you, Alice. Like almost…more than a friend. Do you like me?_

_Your friend,_

_Hugo_

Alice looked up at her parents. "What am I supposed to do?"

Chris and Alyse exchanged amused looks. "Well, do you like him?" Chris asked.

Alyse looked horrified. "Chris! She's 11!"

"Chrissie's liked James since 11," Alice said, smirking slightly at the look on Alyse's face.

Chris retorted, "I liked you at 11. From the first moment I saw you, at your Sorting, from my spot at the table!"

Alyse looked at her husband and said, amazed, "I didn't know that."

"Mum! There is a time and place for snogging!" Their daughter said, as if she knew what they were planning.

Her parents laughed.

Alice ignored them, saying, "And besides, I'm nearly 12!" Rushing on, she said, "We are trying to find a solution for this!"

"Well," Alyse began, "you should write him and tell him how you feel."

"But I don't like him in…in the way likes me," Alice said miserably. "It'll hurt his feelings, I know it will. Should I lie? Or should I break his heart?"

Chris looked at Alyse, trying to hold back a laugh. "Er…."

Alyse said slowly, "Do whatever you think is right, dear. But I'd advise telling the truth, but gently, and not abruptly. Don't say, 'I don't like you, Hugo.' Maybe something more subtle would be better, like, 'I just want to be friends'."

"Okay, thanks, Mum." Alice rose. "Is that all?"

"No. Also, we wanted to tell you not to mention James to Chrissie. She's very sensitive about him right now. And…" Chris paused. "Practice your charms, dear; I know you can do it."

Her face fell. "Right, Dad," she said inaudibly, and left.

'What did I say?" Chris wondered.

"You reminded her of her failures, dear," Alyse said, rolling her eyes.

"I believe you owe me something," he said, winking, trying to forget about his daughter's trouble momentarily.

Alice went back to Ravenclaw tower, and wrote a short letter.

_Dear Hugo,_

_Thanks for your letter__.__ To answer your question, I don't really know how to feel__.__ Let's just be friends__._

_~Alice_

Alice took it to the Owlery and gave it to Athena, her owl. "Deliver this with the morning post," she said. Athena permitted Alice to stroke her, and Alice left, with one last ruffle of Athena's feathers.

She talked with her mates about her letter, as they promised they would not stop bothering me until finally Alice was forced to agree. Again, everyone but Cassie talked late into the night. Cassie was never with them, always studying, never talking. Alice no longer tried to include her, as she'd just make up an excuse and leave. She had lots to think about that night. Alice didn't sleep until long after the snores of her mates filled the room.

The owls swooped across the Hall, dropping parcels here and there. Chrissie got a letter; much like Alice had the day before.

"Ooh, is yours from a boy too?" Alice teased.

"Yes," Chrissie said stiffly.

"What is it, Chrissie?"

"Nothing of importance," she said. Chrissie took the letter, marched past the Gryffindor table, and tossed the letter away, unopened.

A boy stood up, grabbed the letter just before it landed in the trash can. "Please, just read it?" he pleaded.

It was James. Lily gasped from behind him at the Gryffindor table. She stood up and walked toward him. "James, what are you…"

He ignored her.

"You leave my sister alone!" Alice shouted. "Go away!"

James turned to her. "Alice, please, I'm…"

"A horrible person!" She finished for him. "I don't know how you can be related to Albus and Lily!"

He dropped his gaze. "Please forgive me, Alice."

"No," she said flatly. She marched back to her table. "You just ignore him, Chrissie!"

But Chrissie had read the letter. Eyes sparkling, she stood up again. "James!" She cried. "I forgive you!"

Alice opened her mouth in astonishment. "WHAT?" She shrieked.

Chrissie looked at James, eyes only for him, grinning. "James!" She said again.

James put his arm around her. Chrissie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. James, without stopping to think about it, pulled her closer and kissed her full on the mouth. They walked off together, their breakfast forgotten.

The whole school had stopped eating by now. They were confused and curious all at once, staring, now that Chrissie and James were gone, at Alice and Lily. Alyse and Chris, from the staff table, looked both shocked and angry, but Alyse's mouth was curling into a smile in spite of herself. Lily grabbed the letter that had been dropped in all the confusion, and went over to Alice. With a meaningful look from her best friend, Alice and her mates followed Lily and left as well. They went outside on the grounds to read the letter.

Lily read it, and then passed it to Alice, giggling, so she could read it too. Everyone made a grab for it; even Leah was interested.

The letter was written on expensive stationary and the handwriting would obviously usually have been messy. James had apparently forced himself to write painstakingly slowly so that it was legible. The signature at the bottom was large and commanded attention, so that it was the first thing you looked at on the page. Lily giggled uncontrollably while everyone read:

_Dear Chrissie, _

_I'm so, so sorry__.__ I can never say it enough__.__ I was so foolish to care more about what my friends thought of me then my morals__.__ If they were my friends, I shouldn't care what they thought of me__.__ Can you ever forgive me? Can Alice ever forgive me? I've liked you since that one day, you know which one- I wish I did something then…then maybe you'd know that the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you in any way… Please don't let my stupidity ruin our friendship, or maybe something more? Look, Chrissie, I really like you__.__ You're gorgeous, smart, and more kind than I ever will be__.__ Please forgive me__. __Please tell me how you really feel about me__._

_Love (Ahh, feels so good to say it) Love, Love, Love, Love,_

**James**

_P.S. How did you know my full name?_

The girls all exploded into laughter, except for Caitlin. "How perfectly romantic!" she sighed.

"He's so sappy!" Holly giggled.

"But so handsome and cute about it," Olivia added, for now that she knew the Potters she liked them as much as anyone.

Alice was still surprised, but giggly. "I wonder if Mum's mad."

"Probably not. Chrissie can hardly have a better match then James Potter," Leah said reasonably, causing them all to erupt into giggles again. "Besides, your mum's friend with Lily's mum, right?"

Alice and Lily both nodded. "Yes, she's probably pleased, except for maybe the kiss. She'll tell Chrissie she's 'much too young'," Alice said, grinning.

"I wonder if they'll get married," Caitlin asked dreamily.

They all looked at her. "What? They're 15!" she said defensively.

"That's our point," Leah said. "They're 'much too young'." She shot an amused glance at Alice.

She laughed. "You sound just like Mum!"

"Not right now. In a few years…" Caitlin sighed.

"Like …five or six?" Olivia asked, working it out.

The others laughed, except Caitlin who continued, "Yes, but relationships can be long lasting. Look at his parents. They 'd known each other for years, and his mum had liked his dad for years and years before they finally got together, and who could blame her?"

Lily giggled. "Yes, Mum liked Dad for ages."

There was an awkward silence. Alice's mates seemed to have forgotten that Lily was there. Those who were in wizarding families had grown up knowing her name, spoken with almost as much respect and awe as her father's.

Lily herself finally broke the ice. "Alice, if they _did _get married…" She stopped while she had another fit of giggles. "Then we'd be sisters!"

The thought had obviously never occurred to Alice. "Yes, oh, that would be amazing!"

"Hugo would be pleased to have you as a cousin," Lily said slyly.

They all giggled again. The other girls seemed to be warming up to Lily, realizing she was just another girl just like them.

"Hey, what was 'that one day' James mentioned?" Leah asked thoughtfully.

"Dunno," Olivia said, shrugging. "Alice? Lily? Do you know?"

Lily shook her head, frowning. "No idea."

Alice shrugged, but looked deep in thought. "Well, I suppose…"

"What do you reckon?" Holly asked excitedly.

"Er…maybe Chrissie's last birthday?"

Caitlin asked eagerly, "Why? What happened?"

"I dunno, really…Chrissie just said that she had a party, or something, and that _everyone _was there…do you think 'everyone' includes James?" Alice asked.

Lily shrugged. "Probably…maybe…I dunno."

Leah said, alarmed, "Look at the time! We can't be late for Alyse's class! We'd better hurry!"

"See you guys later!" Lily yelled over her shoulder as she headed the opposite direction to History of Magic. She watched Alice's mates scamper off quickly through the halls of the castle until they were little dots too far away to make out who was who. She sighed and headed, alone, to History of Magic.

They had made it in the nick of time.

"Today is your first DADA lesson," Alyse began calmly, without making any sign of recognition to her out-of-breath daughter as she passed her desk. "It begins seven years of them. This is a very important class, and the spells you learn will be used often even after your schooling is completed."

The rest of the class was spent on learning the disarming spell, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Most of the students, like in Charms, were able to do it by the end of the class. Cassie, again, had done it on her first try. Alice managed it on her third try which earned her 5 points for Ravenclaw and a smile from her mum.

When the bell rang, Alice and her mates left the Great Hall grinning. They'd all managed to do the spell during some point in the lesson.

Hugo walked with them too. Neither he nor Alice mentioned the letters, and just behaved as if they had never happened. Her mates followed their example.

"Well, that was great, wasn't it?" Holly said brightly.

"Your mum's a great teacher, Alice!" Hugo said earnestly, with a sideways look at her to see how she'd reacted to this.

"Okay," Alice said, flushing as she hurried into the girls' dormitories.

While we had had DADA, the Gryffindor fifth years were having Charms with the Hufflepuffs. At the end of the class, Chris stopped two boys, one at a time.

One of them was James. Chris said, winking, "Be nice to my daughter, or I'll be telling _your _father all about that little scene this morning." He raised his voice for the last bit. "And I'll tell your mum."

James gulped, and said quickly, "Yes, I…whatever you say, sir."

"Good. Well, off you go then." James scampered away, looking relieved.

"Oh, and Barry," Chris snarled to the other boy, "never come near either of my daughters again. Or else."

One day, nearly a week later, Lily and Alice were practicing Charms out on the grounds. "Lily, could you show me how to do it again?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Here- _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Lily said, levitating a pinecone she'd found. "Okay, your turn, Alice."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She cried. Absolutely nothing happened. Again. Alice sighed with disappointment. "I _still _can't do it."

"Hello!" cried a first year Hufflepuff girl who was passing in a high, clear voice.

"Hi," Lily said stiffly. "We're a little busy right now, sorry." She knew Alice didn't like anyone to see her do her Charms work but Lily or her own family.

Alice said nothing, but tried again with the spell. She failed again, and was close to tears, when the girl stepped forward and guided her through the motions. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Unexpectedly-at last- Alice levitated the pinecone!

"I did it!" She shouted. "I finally did it!"

The girl smiled. "Glad I could help," she said sincerely.

"Who are you, anyway?" Lily asked, slightly suspicious. "Not even Professor Lyme could get Alice to do it."

Slightly ticked off at Lily, Alice said huffily, "My dad could've done it with me if he wanted too, and just he wanted me to get it on my own."

"I'm Posie, Posie Parish," The pretty blond girl said. "I know you two, of course- Lily Potter, and Alice Lyme."

The other two nodded. "Thanks," Alice said gratefully. "I never could do that spell before."

Posie smiled. "No problem."

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" Lily asked, still wary.

"Oh, it's a nice day," she said evasively. Then Posie sighed at Lily's dreaded Look. "I don't really have that many friends."

Alice was surprised. "Why? And what about the girls in your dormitory? Aren't they your mates?"

"Not really." Posie looked away, embarrassed. "I don't know, all the other girls seem to be mates, but I think they just don't like me."

"Ahh, c'mon now," Lily sighed, as if this should be obvious. "They like you. I reckon they're jealous. You're quite pretty, aren't you?"

Posie was thoroughly taken aback by this view. "Jealous, you reckon? Hmmm…" She mused. "But I'm _not_ pretty."

Alice scrutinized Posie. She was a little on the short side, but she held herself gracefully, and had dimples in each cheek. Posie was easily the prettiest first year at Hogwarts, what with her shoulder-length blond curls and startling green-blue hazel eyes with long lashes.

"Yes, you are," Alice cried. "You're beautiful!"

Blushing, Posie denied this. But the pink in her cheeks made her even more stunning. Boys goggled at her as they walked around the grounds; even a fourth year was caught staring.

"Let's be friends," Lily suggested bluntly.

"Best friends," Alice agreed.

Posie was delighted. "Okay!"

From that moment on, the three became inseparable. Lily and Alice were both secretly jealous of Posie, not just because of her beauty and natural magic ability, but also that she had no reputation to live up to. They didn't forget how she had known their names when Lily and Alice had no idea who she was. Posie wasn't expected to be a certain way just because of her family. That night, Lily and Alice, though across the castle, were thinking similar thoughts as they tossed and turned, trying and failing to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks passed rather uneventfully. James and Chrissie were still 'together', and very happy-the cause for much gossip among the students. Alice, her mates, Lily, her mates, Posie and her mates were all having a great time in their classes, and doing wonderfully for the most part. Cassie remained apart from Alice's other mates and gave them no opportunities to be friends. Instead, she seemed determined to be enemies ever since her outburst. Alice still struggled with Charms, but her mates knew not to mention it. Alice, Posie, and Lily had remained very close friends, although it was hard to be, while they were in different houses. They had practiced Charms together; they were the only people Alice would allow to help her besides her family, and occasionally Albus. Posie had quickly gained popularity, being named 'the prettiest and the most talented witch of the year'. Her fame soon quite eclipsed Alice's and was nearly equal with Lily's. Lily remained as famous as ever, while Alice, though known, was much less popular then her best friends and her sister. Chrissie was popular mostly because she was going out with James. Alice continued to be only known for her family.

One evening, as Lily hurried to the Great Hall, she heard a girl say excitedly, "Look, Professor Zeller's making an announcement!"

Professor Zeller had indeed stood up, just as Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I have happy news for you today!"

Lily sat up a little straighter. She hoped it was good news for the students, and not just the teachers.

"The other teachers and I have decided that this year we are going to have a Christmas Ball!"

The reaction was instantaneous. The younger students were mostly groaning, but the older students seemed pleased. James and Chrissie both looked ecstatic, as did Caitlin.

"It is similar to the tradition of the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament…" About half the students looked bewildered as Professor Zeller continued, "But the staff and I have agreed that this opportunity should be available to all students, every year. Attendance is not mandatory, as many of you will be going home for the holidays, but if you stay, you are invited to attend," Professor Zeller continued.

There was a sigh of relief, mostly from first, second, and third year boys.

"Dress robes will be worn, for those who do not own them, please write home for some. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. This is why we are informing you so far in advance. Please make arrangements before the night of December 24th, as this is the night of the ball. That will be all."

The whispers spread instantly. The older the girls, the more excited they were, eyeing boys and whispering to their friends. Boys were extricating themselves as hurriedly as possible from all the groups of girls. A few brave ones approached girls instantly, and with flushes of embarrassment or broad grins (or both), went their ways. Alice, Posie, and Lily immediately sought each other out.

"Should I ask Mum to get me dress robes?" Alice asked anxiously. "Do you think she'll say I'm too young?"

"I dunno," Lily said dubiously. "I'm asking _my_ mum."

"Me too. It can't hurt to ask," Posie reasoned. "Look, our mates are coming."

Sure enough, nearly all of the first year girls, except the Slytherins, were in a group advancing toward the trio. "Hello," Holly said brightly.

"I'm so excited!" A Hufflepuff girl squealed.

"Yeah, I am too," A Gryffindor said shyly. "I hope somebody asks me."

Just then, a boy walked among them. The Hufflepuffs started giggling spontaneously, except for Posie.

Everyone ignored them. The boy, whom Lily had never seen before, looked around. He approached one girl a little away from the others. "Cassie," he said quietly, "I was wondering…"

Just then one of the Hufflepuff girls let out a loud snort, which made a chain reaction. Nothing more was heard. Caitlin flashed a glance of annoyance at the Hufflepuffs.

Cassie was beaming. As soon as they boy left, she squealed with delight. Then she saw the other first year girls staring at her in shock.

She flipped her hair and with a smug smirk, left.

"That girl," A Gryffindor girl said, shaking her head.

Another boy approached. Giggling spread throughout the group. Alice, Posie, and Lily didn't laugh with the others; it was Albus. "Hey, Lils come over here," he said.

Lily followed him reluctantly. "What, Albus? I was having fun!"

"Are you planning on going to the ball?" Albus asked. "James wants to know."

Lily groaned. "Don't tell him, he won't let me go," she begged. "I want to go, Albus!"

Now it was Albus' turn to groan. "What about Mum and Dad?" He said. "They'll be all alone… at Christmas."

"I don't think they'll mind TOO much," Lily said, grinning.

Albus laughed. "Lils, you are too cute."

"Coming from anyone but you, that would be a compliment," she said.

"_Lily_!" Albus said reproachfully, but he started laughing in the middle of it. "Anyway, I'll tell James you want to stay here for Christmas, and you'll go to the ball if someone asks you," he said.

"No, no. Then he'll make sure no one asks me. Don't tell James that, ok?"

"Tell me what?" James said, coming into view, Chrissie at his side. "Lily, you're much too young for a ball. What if a boy asks you? You're 11!" James shouted (sounding remarkably like Alyse when Alice had got Hugo's letter).

"And you're 15, and you're already KISSING girls," Lily retorted. James turned bright red. "You're not Mum or Dad. I don't have to listen to you. I'm going to go the ball."

Chrissie looked at James. "C'mon, James, she just wants to have fun," she said. "She's so cute."

Lily shot her a murderous glance. Chrissie quickly added, "Alice is going."

"See? Your girlfriend lets _her_ sister go!" Lily crossed her arms. "Posie is going too! My best friends are going and so am I!"

Chrissie beamed at James, not hearing anything past Lily's first three words. "I'm your girlfriend?"

James leaned toward Chrissie, no verbal reply necessary.

"Stop it!" Alice and Posie came into view. Lily looked at Alice, waiting for the explanation. "You were gone too long," she said simply.

Back to her sister, and James, Alice said, "Stop it already!"

They stepped apart. "What?" Chrissie said, irritated, and flashing a sorrowful look at James. He smiled back.

"Can Lily come back now?" Posie asked. "A boy wants to talk to her."

Lily flushed pink. "Who is it?"

"Henry. I'm pretty sure he's a Gryffindor."

Lily accompanied her friends to the cluster of girls. Henry took her aside.

"Lily, I was wondering if…" he paused. "If you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

"Um, ok, I guess," Lily said uncomfortably. "If my mum lets me."

"Well, that's settled then." Henry left, with one last admiring glance her way.

Lily disappeared into the group of girls. Lots of squealing came from that direction. Caitlin was seen swooning. "Oh, that's SO romantic," she said.

James cracked his knuckles loudly. "My little sister," he growled.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Leave her be."

"Yes, do, James." Chrissie looked at him pleadingly.

He looked at them and sighed. "Alright, but I'm telling Mum and Dad."

Albus left, and joined a group of boys, no longer wishing to stay in the company of the two lovebirds.

James turned to Chrissie as soon as they were gone. "Er…you do want to go to the ball with me, right?"

"Of course!" Chrissie said, but she looked sort of wistfully at sixth year couple near them. The boy handed the girl a beautiful red rose. Then the girl grabbed the boy and they started kissing.

Lots of nearby boys (and a few girls) were completely disgusted by this, but Chrissie just sighed.

"What is it, Chrissie?" James asked.

"I was just… hoping for something…. a bit more romantic, James."

James followed her gaze. "Do you want me to…you know?" He bluntly jerked his head toward the sixth years.

Chrissie blushed. "Well, I…"

BRRRING! BRRRRING! BRRRRING! The bell rang. "I'm going to be late for Herbology!" James said, alarmed. "Good thing Professor Longbottom's not strict…Sorry, Chrissie…I'll see you later."

Chrissie sighed, disappointed. "Bye, James," she said, but he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in her dormitory, during morning break, Alice and her mates were endlessly discussing the ball.

"Nobody will ask me, I'm too ugly," Olivia fretted.

"No, we're all beautiful!" Holly argued, still with her optimistic grin.

Caitlin sighed, "This is so romantic."

Leah sniffed. "I don't think the ball is all that great," she said. "Just another festivity, but it will cause too many problems."

"What about me?" Alice wailed. "I bet Mum won't let me go!"

The other girls assured her that Alyse would let her go. It was, after all, a school activity, and Christmas.

Cassie was lying on her bed, ignoring the others. They ignored her right back.

"I'm going to go downstairs," Alice said. "I want to see if Chrissie is in the common room."

"Okay," her mates called. "See you in a bit, then, Alice."

Hugo was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Alice was surprised. "Hello, Hugo," she said, puzzled.

"Hi," he said breathlessly. "Listen- I was wondering-do you…" He opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Do you want to sit down?" Hugo pointed. "Over there, by the fire?"

"I suppose, for a bit, but I was looking for Chrissie," Alice said. "I can sit for a little while, if you want."

"Okay. Here, Alice." They walked over and Hugo gestured to the seat next to him. "So…er…how are you?"

"I'm fine," Alice said, still confused. "Are you okay?"

"Well…I…" he gulped. "Do you want to go to the ball with me, Alice?"

Alice was taken aback. "The Christmas Ball?" Alice paused. It was hard to stop herself from saying, "With _you_?", but she managed.

He nodded eagerly.

"Er…I don't know if I'm going, but…"

She glanced at Hugo. He was looking at her wistfully. "If Mum lets me, I'll go with you."

Hugo's face lit up. "Great! Thanks, Alice!"

"Oh, look, there's Chrissie!" Glad to get away, Alice scurried off to her sister.

"What is it, Alice?" Chrissie asked.

"Hugo asked me to go to the ball with him," She whispered. "And I said yes."

Chrissie was shocked. "Hugo Weasley? Asked _you_?"

Alice nodded miserably. "I just wanted to be friends. I don't know what to do. I already said okay, but I don't want to go with him."

"You have to hold true to your word," Chrissie said sternly. "That much is certain. And why don't you want to go with him?"

"Well, see, he's not very good looking." Alice squirmed. "And he's not popular, either." She added hastily, "Not that I care, I mean, he's nice and stuff, I just don't want to look bad in front of…Er, in front of er, everyone."

"That shouldn't matter, but I know it does at your age. And my age too. Well, I suppose that's good; at least you have a partner. Now, aren't you going to go tell Mum?" Chrissie asked. "And Dad too, I suppose." She added as an afterthought.

Alice looked scared. "What if Mum's mad?" She practically whispered.

"Oh, Alice, it's okay," Chrissie assured her, hugging her little sister. Both Chrissie's mates and Alice were astonished. "Here, I'll walk you over."

Alice and Chrissie left to go to Alyse's office. Alice opened the door, trembling, but her mother looked perfectly pleased so she relaxed.

"Hello, girls!" their mother ushered them in. "How nice to see you! To what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?"

The two sisters raised their eyebrows at each other. Alyse was acting really strange, as though she hadn't seen them a few hours ago at dinner. "I just wanted to remind myself of how much I love you!" The mother came and hugged her daughters.

If Alice and Chrissie's eyebrows went any higher, they would disappear completely.

"I wanted to tell you who invited her to the ball," Chrissie said bluntly, trying to ignore her mother's odd behavior.

Alyse, astonished, turned to her younger daughter, her lovey-dovey manner vanishing. "Alice, honey? Somebody asked you to the ball?"

Alice shot a nasty glance at Chrissie. "Yes, Mum."

"But she's only a first year!" Chris said indignantly, coming into the room. "Hello, sweethearts," he said, kissing Alyse on the cheek, and hugging his daughters.

"Why are you guys acting so _weird_?" Chrissie asked.

"We've been through this, dear," Alyse said tiredly to her husband, ignoring her daughter, "She may seem young, but…"

"Why are you acting so weird, Mum?"

There was no reply.

Chris said, "No daughter of mine is going to a ball at their age!"

Chrissie furiously turned to her father. "I'm fifteen; James asked me, I'm going!"

"James asked you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, of course. I_ am_ his girlfriend," Chrissie said proudly. "We've been going out for _weeks_, Dad."

"Girlfriend?" Alyse said, raising her eyebrows almost as high as her daughters' before. "Have you two kissed?"

"Mum, didn't you see us in the Great Hall?"

"Well, yes, but I thought that was just the once, to apologize; surely you haven't kissed again!"

Chrissie smiled mischievously.

Alyse looked at her eldest daughter. "What about the start of term? You lecturing me about a few kisses with your father, and we're MARRIED, and now you're hinting that you've kissed some boy! And you're fifteen! Hypocrite!"

"He's not _some boy_. He's James Potter, and I'm his girlfriend, so…."

Chris butted in, "No daughter of mine…"

Alice interrupted, "Look, this is about me going to the ball with Hugo!"

"Hugo? Hugo Weasley?" Alyse said, shocked, momentarily setting her other daughter's love life aside. "The one who sent you that letter?"

"Yes, Mum." Alice sighed. "I want to go to the ball…" She hastily added, "Not because of Hugo!" at her parent's knowing look. "But I need dress robes. _Nice _dress robes."

"We'll consider it," Chris replied shortly. "Don't go getting any ideas, mind."

"But I told him I'd go!" Alice cried, which wasn't the complete truth.

Alyse sighed. "Go on now, we'll tell you when we make up our mind. Chrissie, I suppose you're old enough to go…and as it's a respectable boy, I suppose…"

Chrissie beamed. Alice crossed her arms. "Do you mean that Hugo's not respectable? They're _cousins_, Mum…"

"Goodbye, girls," Chris cut her off. "See you."

Aliceand Chrissie left, Alice fuming, Chrissie practically floating. It had been another long day.


End file.
